Far Away REVISED EDITION
by LuckyBubbles
Summary: Songfic to Far Away by nickelback...Shikamaru is captured by sound nin and is missing for a longgg time, Temari is forcd into an arranged marriage right before he returns! please please please review b/c this is the 2nd time ive tried writing this
1. Chapter 1 captured

A/N: WOHOOO im bak!!! Sorry it took so long I had honors band auditions midterms and strep throat!! Whatt a life. I have been like stocking up on anime ive been watchin them nonstop!! And playin there games Eg: Tales of the abyss, tales of symphonia 1 & 2…busy busy bee, but I think I mite b getting my inspiration bakk sooo here we go (btw the first italic part is the same from the old version :D

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own any characters 

_Shikamaru lightly wrapped his arms around Temari and whispered, "I love you, troublesome!" _

_She kissed him softly then laid her head on his shoulder. She was not used to taking naps during the day , but what could she say? Shikamaru was a bad influence. She giggled and closed her eyes. She was about to slip into complete darkness when the door burst open and Shikamaru jumped up, throwing Temari on the floor in his hurry. She rubbed her head and stood up, just now noticing the ANBU in the room. _

"_Is there an emergency?!" Shikamaru asked agitatedly._

"_Yes…"_

"_Well?" His foot was now tapping irritatedly._

"_We were invaded and the sound ninjas are getting away… someone has to go after them…Lady Tsunade said to send for you!"_

"_Sound ninjas? I understand." Then he made his way out of the door, leaving Temari standing in the room with the ANBU. She was about to go after him when the ANBU member stopped her. _

"_Don't make this harder than it already is." He looked at her forehead protector then spat, "Sand nin…"_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That was a year ago…They had been apart before but never for this long. Yes Temari did cry once in a while, but not enough to show her brothers how much her heart ached. Gaara was giving her a hard time about not getting married already.

He said, "It looks bad for the kazekage's sister who is almost ninteen already." His calamity about the whole situtation made Temari want to haul off and beat him. Search parties in Konoha had been out for the past couple months searching the country of sound. But maybe they were looking in the wrong places. They might not even have taken him to the Hidden Sound village. Temari begged and pleaded to go searching for herself, but Gaara would not allow it.

Temari had never had a grudge against her brothers but they were slowly forming boundaries between them. Kankuro, well it wasn't that he didn't know her situtation, he just didbnt care. He wanted his sisters business to be her business and his to be his own. He liked keeping them seperated like that. This made her angered temper worse tha usual. But on the contrary she had never liked Tsunade more, who had been having her best ninja searched for Shikamaru for months. She feared his loss and knew that it would be a heavy blow to their village.

But as the ambassador between sand and leaf, she still had a duty to do. The days in Konoha were lonely without Shikamaru to keep her company. The traveling was harsh, and the desert harsher. On her missions, she killed without hesitation. She would say to herself, "I have to stay alive, to see his face again." She knew she had never felt this strongly for anyone, nor would she ever again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The cold stone floor was a nuisance to Shikamaru. He didn't understand why they had kept him alive for so long. In a random cell, in a random jail, in a random village. It was all a big blur, but he knew that it had been longer than necessary. They must be waiting for something, they were planning something big. He couldn't look at the clouds like he loved, or look at Temari, like he loved more. He knew his duty was to kill himself before they could get any information, but he couldn't bring himself to end his life while she was still waiting for him…hopefully.

As an ANBU Black Ops he was ashamed to have been captured, but he had come against two to three specialized sound ninja alone. Overt the year he had been formulating a special plan to get himself out. Nothing had ever taken him this long to prepare, but the thought of holding Temari again had kept him going. He knew he sounded like the cheesiest person in the world at that time, but he didn't care because nothing mattered anymore but to get back to the one he loved.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone entered to bring him his meal. He couldn't tell what time it was in the dark cell, but this was his third meal today so he figured it was around nighttime. The man was wearing a dark robe with a sound head protector tied around his wrist. The musical note had slash right through the middle, showing that he was a missing ninja, betraying his country.

He snickered and kicked Shikamaru where he had a stab wound from the same man. Shikamaru caught his breath at the pain but he couldn't be thwarted now, he was so close to escape. In the dark he now had enough strength back to perform his neck shadow bind.

In the darkness of the cell, the man couldn't see the shadow creeping up behind him as he walked out. The man froze in his steps, coughing and spluttering as the shadow wound its way around his neck and over his mouth to silence him. It only took a few moments for him to fall.

Shikamaru hurriedly pulled him back into the cell, time spinning by faster than he could count as he silently switched his and the man's clothes and jabbed a kunai through the man's heart to keep him from spilling any useful information. Shikamaru pulled the man's greasy hair into his own ponytail holder and let his fall to his shoulders.

"Tsk, so careless." He thought to himself.

**A/N I am sosososososososososo proud of myself! That is the longest thing ive wrote ina whileee!!!! Yayz so yepp I really hoped u liked it cuz I tried really hard to make it longer than the 1****st**** time I wrote this story sooo yeahh plz plz plz plz plz review and tell me what u think cuz im kinda wary about writing another chapte until I find out wat my readers thionk so yahhh drop a review my way if u uff me!!!!! :D btw here's the lyrics to the song that im doing this to!!!1**

Far Away By: Nickelback

This time,this place

misued,mistakes

too long,too late

who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance, just one breath

just in case theres just one left

cause you know,you know, you know!!!

(CHORUS)

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go

stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore!

On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance

cause with you'

I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand

I'll give it all I'll give for us

give anything but I won't give up

cause you know, you know, you know!!!!

(CHORUS)

so far away, been far away for far too long

so far away, been far away for far too long

but you know, you know, you know!!!

That I wanted, I wanted you to stay

and I needed, I need to hear you say...

That I love you, and I have loved you all along

and I forgive you, for being away for far too long

soo keep breathin, cause' 'm not leavin you anymore

believe it, hold on to me and never let me go

keep breathin, cause I"m not leavin you anymore

believe it, hold onto me and never let me go

keep breathin, hold onto me and never let me go

keep breathin, hold onto me and never let me go


	2. Chapter 2 The escape and the engagment

A/n thank u 2 the one person tht reviewed I gess its wasn't as long as it hot it was but of course wen ur writing it always seems longer than it really is. But here's the big plan wOOt wOOt! Lolz actually im not sure if it's any good or not so help me out ppls!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own *sniffle*

Shikamaru had been working on using his shadows to get an explosive note every day. Only once a day, as to not arouse suspicion to too many missing. Of course he couldn't do it everyday, because he was so weak, and sometimes he just failed at getting one. He had about fifty of them now. He placed one on the ceiling above his captor's head. He looked outside the cell to see if anyone was there. All of his weapons had been confiscated so he would have to rely on his shadows to escape, risky but he had to try. Maneuvering his shadows he placed a variety of them around the hall.

He stepped into the now empty hallway, they must've gotten so used to him being there they figured it would be safe not to guard him anymore. He moved his shadows up and down the hallways closest to him to check for any other humans within the site. There was a few in the hallway to the left of him and about six to the right. He knocked on the floors and walls to see if they were solid or hollow.

He was wary to begin but knew that he had to get it done, the sooner he was out of this pit the better. He hid in a slight crevice in the hall hoping with the distraction they wouldn't notice him. He quickly maneuvered his hands and activated the explosive note in his cell. The rocks and such came tumbling from the ceiling. One man fell with it, his legs becoming crushed in the debris. He shouted and the men from either hallway came running. Shikamaru had his hands ready if he needed to shadow bind anyone.

They all ran into the cell, right past him. They shoved the man on top off and began digging for Shikamaru. They all gasped as they found the head of the man who they thought was Shikamaru for the moment. He crept in the shadows through the hallway to his right. He placed more explosive tags in the hallway he was in now and sprinted down hoping that there was no one in the next. He heard footsteps of pursuit.

He activated the tags in the first hallway and heard muffled shouts as people were crushed. He reached the end of that hallway and activated the notes as well, feeling around the next hall with his shadows for any more sound nin. He could see a shaft of light coming through this one and knew that there was an exit coming up. His breath was slightly labored form his lack of exercise that he had in his cell. As he reached the light a man stepped infront of him, apparently unprepared for an escapee. Shikamaru quickly bound him in his shadow and let him fall.

He confiscated all the kunai and any other weapons he had equipped, taking off into the woods. He knew by now there had to be many people pursuing him, unless they still thought the body buried in the rock was him. But something to him was off. He began to worry as he reached the cover of trees and kept running.

He had gotten about 200 yards when he could hear someone behind him.

"Troublesome," He thought to himself, reverting back to his lazy self now that he was at least out of the pit. He didn't know where he was running to and he didn't know who was following him but he felt free, even though he was nowhere near freedom.

"Some big plan." He chastised himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temari walked solemnly behind Gaara. His ranting and reprimanding had began to grate on her nerves to the point that she would hole herself up in her room for the whole day. They entered the meeting room where the daimyo and his son were sitting patiently. Temari was tempted to turn around and run, but she refused to show fear in front of the two most important people in the fire country.

She and Gaara sat across from them, "So you have decided to accept the courtship from my son Temari-san?" The Daimyo asked pointedly speaking to her. She nodded, unable to form the words in her mouth. The boy next to him, maybe a year or two older grinned. His hair was a sort of blondish reddish and he was extremely lean and tan. He had slight freckles, but the air of a pig.

He spoke, "I told you she'd come around." He winked at her as he fit a thin silver band, with a sparkling diamond on top on her ring finger.

A solitary tear slid down her face and on to the band, causing the diamond to shiver in the half-light of the room. The daimyo stood up as did Gaara, who bowed to him as he exited the room.

"So it is settled," Gaara spoke uneasily to his sister, "You have done the right thing Temari."

She whispered to herself,"I sure hope so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru stopped and turned around to view his pursuer. Her red hair looked like flame on her head. She brought a small flute to her mouth and chuckled, "You."

A/N sorry I know this was shorter but I just felt like getting it done I promise the next one will b mucchhhh longerrr yepp so plz review cuz ive only had one so far and thanks 2 tht person very muchly …much luv !!


	3. Chapter 3 Old Enemies

A/N o my gees ok so I haven't gotten very many reviews butt much luvvv to T149Man annddd arwenae..yeahh feel special cuz u get mentioned iin my story :D so but im hoping this chpter will b better also if anyone see's like really glaring grammatical errors plz tell me cuz my beta eader went to college (((((( and I rly sukkk at grammar so without further ado!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story *tear*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru stopped and turned around to view his pursuer. Her red hair looked like flame on her head. She brought a small flute to her mouth and chuckled, "You." He growled readying a kunai to throw at her. His predicament was compromising. He had barely any chakra, any weaponry, and any strength left for a fight.

Tayuya just laughed as a piercing note shot out of her miniscule instrument. Two of her demon summons came out. The special forms of her chakra came sprinting toward him, flying through the trees according to the notes coming out of her flute.

Shikamaru, not wanting to waste any more chakra dodged most of their attacks, only using kunai as defense. He left a few explosives around for them to fall into, but it seemed that they had gotten not only stronger, but smarter.

"Don't play with me shadow boy," Tayuya growled as she unleashed another summon when was obliterated in the blast. Shikamaru was weak and knew he wouldn't last in a full fledged attack in his already waning condition. His hope seemed to fade with every blow he took. The giddiness he had felt from his escape was wearing off quickly, and his thoughts of being with Temari again faded even faster.

Now that he was in hiding he had more time to evaluate the situation better. He looked at her at first not noticing anything different. Then as he peered closer he realized that she was covered in many bruises and cuts. Her wild red hair stood out in emphasis against the dense foliage of the forest around them. It was slightly disarrayed and there were dark purple circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't had a good sleep in a while.

He didn't have much time to think before she spoke, "My summons are gone you can come out now, you wimp! Cant face me like a man?" She sounded almost deranged, "I'm sure you've noticed it already! It was my punishment from Orochimaru, for letting you get away!"

He should have thought to suppress his chakra but realized it was too late when a kunai struck him in the shoulder.

He winced and stepped out of the cover of the underbrush, "So did Orochimaru finally give you what you deserve?" He sneered, pressing his hand over the bleeding wound in his arm," I already know all your stupid flute tricks so I think were pitted evenly."

Her smile twisted up, and malice glinted in her eyes as she began, "That's all right I have a new trick, and I already know all of yours, although it seems you don't have enough strength to fight back anyways."

He knew it now, the end was near. How was he supposed to fight someone that she knew all of his jutsus, but he didn't?

"Too bad that bitch of a girlfriend isn't here to see this!" Her laughter was more like a cackle as she drew in a sharp breath and played one slightly out of tune note.

His mind drifted to Temari, unfocusing himself from the battle at present. He wouldn't ever see her again. The thought crushed his hopes; it felt like he was engulfed in darkness. All the things he used to think were so troublesome, her hitting, her yelling, her attention grabbing attitude, now all seemed like the most important things in the world.

He thought of all the times they had traveled together in Konoha, her as the ambassador. They would watch clouds and go on missions, and just enjoy each others company. He had never loved doing paperwork more than when she was assigned as his partner in running the chuunin exams. This also reminded him of when they had fought each other in the chuunin exams, when he had first met her.

Then it struck him like a bolt of lightning. "Hey, attention back on me lover boy!" She shouted, her voice becoming higher pitched.

"See these green circles? They're filled with poison." Sure enough there were faint green lines etched into the ground slowly making their way closer to him.

She willed another note out of her flute making them move quicker. He searched frantically and went through some hand signs as fast as humanly possible. She saw the shadow approaching her from front but didn't move, knowing that it didn't have enough light to make it all the way to her.

Then, she froze. Her flute clattered to the ground noisily in the silent woods.

She stuttered, "H-how is this possible?" Her voice was no longer deranged, but more fearful.

He smiled, "Well you reminded me of Temari and I remember our chuunin exams, I battled her. " Shikamaru moved his head so that she could look at the hole that he had lid a piece of his shadow in that came out on the backside of her.

"Well what are you going to do now?" She asked a smile still plastered on her face, although it looked more suicidal than happy.

"I won't make the mistake of sparing you again." He said and reached his hand to where her kunai pouch would be. Her hand drew one out, not of her own will. She visibly drew in a shaky breath.

"Don't EVER talk about Temari that way again," his voice calm as he shoved the kunai thorough her heart and the last traces of poison disappeared from the ground.

Her body collapsed with his as he withdrew his shadow and his last bits of effort faded away. He was breathing heavily and holding the wound that was still seeping blood through his clothes. He cut pieces of his shirt away and tied it tightly around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Shikamaru stood only a moment after, swaying slightly. But he knew that he couldn't afford to dawdle incase there were any other pursuers. Although he figured they would've caught up by now if there were any. He swiftly took off into the trees, staying in the more shaded areas of the forest.

The recent failing of hope sparked again as he made his way again closer to where he needed to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temari was glad that the daimyo had not allowed his son to see the bride a week before the wedding. Temari was a wreck, and she still couldn't bear the thought of marrying another man. The guilty conscience had not helped with her grieving at all. She considered another trip to Konoha before the wedding began, just to check. But Gaara would not allow it. She didn't understand why nobody could understand what a mistake this was, not a blessing.

But as much as she loved Shikamaru, she loved her brothers also, and she couldn't bear to let Gaaara down. She felt weak, and didn't care for once.

A/N okkkkkkkkkkkkk im not sure how the fight was with tayuya so I seriously need some reviews…I hope this chapter was longer any con crit is greatly appreciated!! Umm I think thts it, I think shika was a little ooc in this chapter so drop by and tell me what u think cuz iddkkkk and I really want to portray them as honestly as possible so I gess my works done 4 now :D


End file.
